ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins: Amanda and Fray Escape
Fray sits in a dark room thinking of the usual things: battle, blood... freedom. The door opens and someone else is shoved in. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:50 PM Amanda stumbles in. Upon seeing Fray she hunches over, clasping her hands together and ducking her head. "N-n-n-nice to m-meet y-you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 8:51 PM Fray grunts. “Oh God dammit. You aren’t another slave they expect me to fuck are you?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:52 PM "Ah-I don't think so... I think" she looks around fearfully, " I think we have to fight later..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 8:55 PM Fray sighs. “Great. Just fucking great. Better hope it’s us in a team against two other assholes. I don’t do that holding back shit.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:56 PM "I hope so too... you seem tough. I-I don't think I'd do well against y-you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 8:57 PM Fray laughs. “How the hell did you make it this far? Or are you fresh bait?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:58 PM "Fr-fr-fresh b-bait?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 9:04 PM Fray grunts, amused. “Where did they even find you?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 9:05 PM "Syndicate... I don't remember."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 9:07 PM Fray shakes his head. “Hate those fuckers.” He sighs. “So what’s your name anyway?”(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 9:29 PM "Amanda." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 9:31 PM Fray leaned back, smiling widely to show his rows of razor teeth. “I’m Fray.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 9:33 PM Amanda jumps a bit at the sight of his teeth Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 9:37 PM “Scared of sharks?” Fray asks. He barks a laugh. “I’m the least of your worries...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 9:38 PM "Haha." She laughs nervously and sits down next to him Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 9:39 PM Fray just sits there in silence for a bit. “Got any kind of power?” He asks, breaking his silence. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 9:40 PM "I-I can float and glide." She spreads her arms out to show him her flaps Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 9:44 PM Fray barks a laugh. “Good for running. Not for fighting. Shit...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 9:51 PM "Pl-please go easy on me if we are opponents." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 9:52 PM Fray looks over at her. “Why?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 9:54 PM Amanda scowls briefly but quickly her face is back to its innocence and sweetness, "Because... Because there would really be no purpose or glory in beating up a defenseless girl." (Amanda is a trans girl btw I don't know if Fray would react to her words in any sort of different way because of that) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 9:57 PM Fray grunts. “None of this has glory and it’s only purpose is to entertain those fuckers. I do what I’m told. Until I get a chance...”(edited) (He wouldn’t care if he had noticed.) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 9:59 PM Amanda bats her rather large and beautiful eyes at Fray. "You really would never consider going easy on me?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:00 PM Fray grunts. “I go easy on you and they don’t go easy on me. Just how this shit goes. Unless you got an idea to get us out of this place? Cause I’m all ears.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:03 PM "Well fuck." Amanda drops her cute facade and stands up, "You're no fun." She stands up and moves aways from him. "And leaving is a fucking pipe dream." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:04 PM Fray smiles widely. “So all that was a play. Need to work on that acting but damn if it ain’t a smart move.” He laughs. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:09 PM "My acting is fine, dick. Usually people are nicer than you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:12 PM Fray laughs again, this time harder. “You must have gotten lucky as hell then. I thought everyone was just as much of an asshole as I am.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:14 PM "They put me up against a lot of fresh bait. I think they find me tricking and crushing them hilarious. Must have gotten bored of my schtick." Amanda begins to float in the air Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:16 PM Fray grins. “So, you aren’t a weakling. Still, if you think you can take me head to head...” fray cracks his knuckles Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:17 PM Amanda touches back down to the ground and starts piling gravity on Fray "Might not be a guarantee but I wouldn't lose that easily." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:18 PM Fray doesn’t seem bothered by it as he stands. “You really want to try this here? They tell you anything about me?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:20 PM "Well by evidence that I tried my schtick what do you think?" Amanda puts morr gravity on him Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:22 PM Fray grunts but walks forward mostly uninhibited. “Well, the way I’m looking at it, I can tear your fucking neck out or we can actually use our heads.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:25 PM Amanda releases the gravity, taking to the air and floating somewhat out of his reach. "Using heads sounds interesting."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:27 PM Fray looks at the ground. “Between you and me, we might be able to bust outta here. You do that pressure shit on me as I punch this ground. Might be a sewer underneath.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:28 PM "Worth a try, I guess." Amanda drops back down to the ground and applies gravity to Fray Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:28 PM Fray falls to his knees and raises his fist. “More.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:31 PM Amanda puts more gravity on him trying to focus on his arm Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:32 PM Fray waits until the weight is good enough then punches. The ground sinks under the impact of his fist, creating a hole up to his elbow. The rest of the floor groans. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:36 PM "Whoa." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:37 PM Fray pulls his fist out and moves a bit over. “Keep it up, dammit! They probably heard that!” He raises his fist again. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 10:39 PM She adds more gravity to him Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 10:40 PM Fray punches the ground, this time moving fast. Eventually the ground falls out from under them, fray falling with it. April 12, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:19 AM (Where do they fall into? Is it s sewer like Fray thinks) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:21 AM (Hmm. I was thinking that, yeah. But also leaving it up to you. If you wanted to make up something.) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:26 AM Amanda helps the two of them float down into the sewer so the don't crash and fall. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:27 AM Fray lands, not caring what he’s standing in. “I take back all the bad shit I said. You fucking rock.” He seems extremely happy. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:37 AM "Let's go." She seems tired, using her powers a lot Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:39 AM Fray looks at her. “Yeah, let’s get the fuck outta here.” He starts to move, but notices her tired look. “Get over here.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:40 AM "What?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:45 AM Fray grunts, glancing at where they came from. “Get your ass over here. I’m gonna carry you. Can’t have you fainting and shit. Might need that power of yours up ahead.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:51 AM Looking slightly annoyed she decides to cling to his back, not letting him pick how to carry her Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:55 AM Fray wastes no time tuning down the sewers. His enhanced legs carry him fast through the tunnels. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:04 AM Amanda bites down on the inside of her cheek, "Ow. I guess I'm not dreaming." She mutters. She casts a worried glance behind herself to make sure they aren't followed Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:12 AM Fray grunts. “Hope I’m not either. Fuck, but this is too great.” He turns a corner and comes to a hallway with a light, running down it quickly. “Anyone following?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:14 AM "They're pretty far behind but yeah... I'll put some pressure on them." She squints at them forcing gravity down on their pursuer(s) in the distance. "We should take a winding path to lose them." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:17 AM Fray grins. “Fuck that.” He arrives at a light streaming in from above the sewer tunnel. A ladder connects the ground to the exit. “We go up here. You ready, Amanda?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:19 AM "Yeah." She makes them lighter to help them up the ladder Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:20 AM Fray punches the metal disc, sending it flying up and blinding them with light nearly. He pulls Amanda up behind them where people are now looking at the dirty chimeras. (Should we make a superhero arrive with kalis help to get them into ravenhold?) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:17 PM Fray laughs like a madman, causing people to start moving away and probably call the cops or local heroes. He doesn’t care though. He turns and grabs Amanda in a bear hug, lifting the other chimera up and spinning them. “You fucking rock! Those idiots probably didn’t think we’d bust ourselves outta there!” He devolves into laughing again. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 4:18 PM Amanda laughs nervously unsure of how to react to the sudden hug Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:21 PM Fray calms down as sirens sound in the distance. “Fuck. Better get outta here before some assholes...” He trails off as he sees someone approaching. (Cue the @Kali the Heterophobe )(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:33 PM Lasher touches down, staring at the two chimera. “Would you two mind coming with me?” He asks. Fray puts a hand in front of Amanda and steps forward one step. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 5:41 PM Amanda makes the hero float to catch him off guard Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:43 PM Lasher instantly returns to the ground, his feet sticking to it seemingly. “Please don’t make me force you. I simply have a few question. I can help.” He speaks plainly and without emotion. Fray turns slightly toward Amanda. “Looks like one of those goody goody types. You think we outta run?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 5:44 PM Amanda nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:46 PM Fray nods for Amanda to run but his arms suddenly slam into his sides and his legs close, causing him to fall. “The fuck?” Lasher takes a step closer. “A brick type? Well, it matters not. Please don’t make me do this. I’d rather not go through the trouble.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 5:47 PM Amanda turns her puppy eyes on Lasher... "Please don't hurt me." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:49 PM Lasher shakes his head. “I won’t. I simply wanted to learn what I can about you and get you the help you need, should you need it.” Fray looks over to Amanda. “Dont trust him. Run! Run, dammit!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 5:52 PM Amanda bites her lip, exceedingly unsure of what to do... she decides to slam some gravity down on Lasher and attempts to run spreading out her flaps to take to the sky and glide away Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:59 PM Lasher sighs and looks at Amanda, tying her arms to her body and her legs to her body and then her body to the ground. He ties his own body to the buildings looming over him to stay up. “Dammit..” fray mutters as lasher throws small balls that start emitting thick gas. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 6:14 PM Amanda falls unconscious from over use of her powers before any sort of gas can get to her Category:Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Fray Roleplay Category:Amanda Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay